For Old Time's Sake
by DarkHeart89
Summary: "I am just so happy, mi amor!" He insisted and once again hugged her, tightly, squeezing her. Heather sighed and buried her head in his neck, glancing down. Her usual lacking conscience was thrumming now, telling her what she was doing was wrong - so wrong to lie to him. But why did this feel so right? / AleHeather week Prompt #4 'One more time'.


For Old Time's Sake

Summary: "I am just so happy, mi amor!" He insisted and once again hugged her, tightly, squeezing her. Heather sighed and buried her head in his neck, glancing down.

Her usual lacking conscience was thrumming now, telling her what she was doing was wrong - so wrong to lie to him. But why did this feel so right?

Rating: T

Pairing: AleHeather, the fourth prompt for the week 'One More Time'.

AN: Hm. Yesterday's episode of Total Drama was adorable, Gwen and Duncan had their little moment - ugh. And Al had his slip up about wanting Heather to need him and all and GOD, it was so good.

Sigh. Here's the aftermath

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

"Ugh, great back, to the loser lounges." Heather muttered grudgingly as their team made their way back to their cabins. Sadly, they had lost and now had to return to the opposite of luxury, her eyes casting up to enviously to the castle they'd been able to call their own for a mere night.

Thankfully, Jo was gone so she only had Alejandro to compete with for Gwen's attention, considering the new addition of 'Courtney' was hardly a threat. Courtney still hated Gwen despite Gwen's pathetic attempts to make amends, so it would be easy to get Alejandro out of the picture.

Offering up her affection would do just fine. Not like she liked him or anything. Stupid Lindsay's words getting into her head.

Heather stuck to the outside of the cabin, Gwen passing her sadly. Apparently, **now** she was sad that Duncan got switched teams. Ugh.

Courtney passed her with a glare and a look of suspicion, before she watched Alejandro pass her as well and she stopped him. "Alejandro, wait." She insisted, making him stop. Of course he would be curious for why she wanted him, probably excited too.

Gullible Spaniards, they were so easy to toy with.

Alejandro used the rickety railing to get to his feet so they were eye level, narrowing his green eyes slightly. "I am listening." He was acting as if he was immune to her trickery, but frankly, he was feeding off of her every word.

"Look, I want to apologize, for last season." She half-smiled sheepishly. "The whole shoving you into a volcano and stuff. You do strange things for money - and love," She added quietly, making his eyes widen.

"I am aware Heather, I did the same a majority of that season." He answered fluidly, despite the hesitation in his eyes over the blunt addition to her sentence. No one could blame him for being leery, she was Heather after all.

"For Old Time's sake, could we just-forget about it? Move forward? We're going to be working on the same team for a long time, we're both strong players," She continued, making a small gesture with her hand. "Truce? One more time?" She asked hopefully, clasping her fingers together and giving him her best expression of innocence.

Alejandro sighed deeply. Could he trust her? She was Heather and she **was** a villain, even if he was as well. She was very-vindictive and was good at screwing people over, he knew that one personally.

He was also in love with her, as obvious as that was. His thoughts revolved around her, his actions did, and so did his strategy. Even if she had shown no sign of being jealous with Alejandro's constant efforts.

Courtney **was** on there team now, correct? He could possibly try and win her over, as he had last season. She was gullible and lonely, and it would work, yes?

"-Heather, I am very unsure if I should trust you. We are on the same team, how do I not know that you will not betray me as you had when you burned the evidence of you voting me off. If not for Sierra's - accident - I would have been voted off that night, because of you. How would I know that you would not to the same thing? Fool me once, shame on you." His eyes narrowed. "Fool me twice, shame on me."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Do you really think I'm that stupid to pull the same move? I doubt you'd even fall for it again. Besides, I don't want you to go, I want to form an alliance, stupid."

"You do not want me to go?" He raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Duh, I need to knock off Courtney first. She's a big nuisance and she's going to be a pain in all of your butts if we don't get her kicked off the Island." Heather stated obviously, glancing down at her feet. "Besides, you and I, we're a good team. Remember two seasons ago, you said we could rule the world together?" She looked back up at him, meeting his eyes. "Can we rule the island together?"

Alejandro's heart was bursting from happiness at the seams and he pulled her into his arms, grinning as happily as he had been when she had told him on the volcano that day that she had felt a 'little something' of what he felt as well. "Mi amor, do you mean it?" He asked breathlessly, taken back by insane enjoyment.

Heather swallowed and nodded her head, finding it hard to lie with his emerald eyes staring so intensely into hers. Maybe she wasn't fully lying. "Yeah."

He hugged her tightly to his body, willing himself to believe her words and muttering Spanish words out of shock and happiness. "I did not believe I would ever hear such words come out of your mouth, mi amor! I was so convinced you hated me and loathed me, and I you for a short time; but when you are in a robot suit for so long, opinions change and you begin to realize your true priorities!" He insisted in quick tongue, his grin reaching his eyes.

"Alejandro, slow down!" She insisted, laughing lightly. "I can hardly understand you." His happiness was becoming contagious and it was slowly breaking Heather down.

"I am just so happy, mi amor!" He insisted and once again hugged her, tightly, squeezing her. Heather sighed and buried her head in his neck, glancing down.

Her usual lacking conscience was thrumming now, telling her what she was doing was wrong - so wrong to lie to him. But why did this feel so right?

[OoOoOoO]

AN: Hm. Not how I planned on it going, but oh well. I like it.

~Nat


End file.
